Just For Tonight
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: If only she were younger. If only he was older. Maybe things might have been different. Kaya-centric.


**Just For Tonight**

By xxkoffeexx

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kimi to Boku_.

Summary: If only she were younger. If only he was older. Maybe things might have been different. Kaya-centric.

.

With a long sigh, Kaya collapsed onto the futon and vowed she would keep her job this time.

Moving out of the house was a physically and mentally exhausting process. The first time was horrible. The second time was even worse. She didn't want there to be a third time. Boxes and shopping bags cluttered the apartment floor, untouched where the movers placed them, save for her bathroom supplies and laptop.

The futon creaked ever so slightly.

At least her mother didn't seem too lonely this time around. With the compulsory reminder to come back home once in a while, to eat properly, to take better care of her hair and to find a nice man already, mother and daughter parted with an affectionate hug and very little else.

They knew the drill.

Kaya smiled as she remembered the farewell the school faculty had given her on the last day. The teachers joked (seriously) that now they needed to find a young and pretty ex-hairdresser to replace her in the cafeteria and store. The principal remarked (jokingly) that the male students would find the cafeteria a dull place to be without Kaya to brighten their lunch time. She had laughed along with everyone, secretly doubting anyone in the school would miss her besides her mother.

"…_I think it's fine even if you stay here… at the cafeteria."_

Her smile waned.

Kaya sat up suddenly and scanned her belongings. She spotted the blue bag and crossed through the sea of boxes toward it. Inside, nestled between her frying pans and cutting board, were two identical convenience store plate sets.

Without hesitation, she pulled out the one he'd given her the other day, fingers rubbing the smooth cardboard material. He had been waiting for her when everyone had gone home, despite not knowing if he would see her again.

He was young. Too young for her. He had no idea what it was like to work hard day by day, week by week, all in order to pay for the roof over his head. He didn't understand how difficult it was to not go back to his parents for money or food. He couldn't understand why she would refuse him, had he had the courage to confess, even if she _was_ kind of attracted to his type.

He would meet many more girls in the future, possibly even his soul mate, and forget about the cafeteria lady he once had a fleeting crush on. She knew. She'd been his age once, after all.

"_Please use the plates." _

He'd tugged the end of her scarf, just like a little boy seeking attention.

"…_Even if it's just once in a while." _

But he was different from other boys his age. A little unmotivated, yes, but he had promise. He was tall and still growing taller. He was handsome, calm, popular, and apparently talented. If only she was younger, or he was older. Then perhaps things might have turned out differently. She could see it in her mind's eye, a few years down the road. He would be graduating from college, a lawyer, a doctor, a teacher… more mature, more handsome, more…

Kaya paused. Then she hit her forehead with the plate set. Twice.

"Stop. You are _not_ that desperate."

She sighed again, this time in frustration, and went back to the futon, dropping the box of plates next to her. He probably already regretted giving her the plate set he had coveted for so long. Actually, he probably forgot all about her. Kaya wondered briefly if she should give the plates back, just to see him again, but realized she didn't quite want to.

She really was desperate.

"…_I don't think it's wrong for you to leave the house."_

But deep down, she was honestly flattered that a younger guy, and a good-looking one at that, had a crush on her. What normal woman wouldn't be?

And so, even though she had to start work the next morning, even though she had a million boxes and bags to unpack, and even though she was officially an adult, Kaya pretended to be a high school student again.

_Just for tonight_.

She remembered his sleepy eyes and unhurried speech, his pale skin and longish hair, and touched the ends of her own hair with a soft smile.

"…What a guy."

END

.

Author's Note: Under the assumption that probably nobody's going to read this fic (judging from the lack of fandom and interest in such side characters) the author is going to share a bit of her life here. This story was written on the spur of a moment. A response, if you may, to the stressful and emotional process of packing and moving out of the parents' house for the first (and probably not the last) time. Also, the author really likes the chapters involving Yuuki and Kaya… perhaps a little too much. The one-sided (or perhaps not so one-sided) relationship between the high school boy and the older woman is a nostalgic thing.

If this is, however, being read… please ignore the above. Thank you very much for taking time to read this wish-fulfillment of a fic.


End file.
